The present invention relates to apparatus for and a method of informing the driver of a motor vehicle of the present position and the direction at travel thereof at the same time.
Conventionally, the driving position of a motor vehicle is determined by correlation of a road sign with a road map. In a place where a road sign is lacking, however, it is impossible to confirm whether the present driving direction or position of a motor vehicle is correct or not and to which direction the vehicle should be driven.